New Perspective
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Sequel to "The Good Life"! Will include lots of drama, romance, some angst, and also LOTS OF FLASHBACKS to Ian and Emily's earlier days! Please please R & R! Third and final installment of the Neverending Road Trilogy! 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WOW OKAY This was fast huh? Third installment of (whatever i name this damn series) in less than a week! haha. LOTS OF DRAMA AND FEELS AND FLASBACKS IN THIS FIC! Rated M because umm, its Dentiss and it should be. LOL. ENJOY and please please review! It literally puts a smile on my face and makes me want to write even faster because I know people are anxious to read it~ Thanks to all of my Loyal reviewers who have stuck with this series and my long periods in between chapters I love you all!

A/N 2: This chapter jumps around a lot because of all the different points of views but I hope its not too confusing!

* * *

"Come on, Love get dressed. We're going out," Ian said, taking the book Emily was reading.

"What?" Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"We are going dancing, you still like dancing right?" He asked holding a hand out for her.

"Well, yeah. Its been a while but I think I can still dance circles around you," she said teasingly.

"Ha, cute. But I seem to remember a woman with two left feet clubbing with me in London." Ian said sardonically.

"That was not fair, you got me wasted before we even got to club!" Emily protested.

"Yeah well, it was my only shot at getting la- OW!" Ian yelled as Emily punched his arm playfully.

* * *

Emily stumbled over to the booth, out of breath, laughing. "Ohhh god, I think Im getting too old for this," she panted, taking a sip of her water. Ian stumbled in behind her, drink in hand, kissing her on the cheek.

"Never, Love. You look radiant by the way," he said, looking at her with a look of intense desire.

"Ennhh, hit the brakes Ian. Not gonna happen." She said warningly.

"What? I didn't do anything but compliment you," he said feigning mock indignance.

"Uh-huh, sure..." She chuckled. "You act like I don't know who you are."

"Damn, I thought after marriage it was at least a month before the couple stopped having sex," he teased.

"Oh we can still have sex, but not here." She said waggling an eyebrow at him provocatively. He growled at her.

"Woman, don't test me, or I will take you in the bathroom like I have at countless other bars and clubs."

"In your dreams, Ian."

"Fine," he said. He took a sip of his scotch looking around the club. It was packed, for a midwest town Ft. Wayne sure had quite the nightlife.

Emily stopped as a group of hispanic men made their way over. "Ian, do you know those guys? They've been lurking around here all night..." She said quietly.

Ian looked closely, "Nah, never seen them, Love."

One of the men approached their table. "Ehh, you Ian O'Reilly?"

Ian paused, taking another drink, "Depends. Whose asking?"

The hispanic man laughed, "Yeahh, we thought so. We hear around town you been dealing with those biker boys up around Auburn."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ian said shortly. "Come on, Love. Time to go." He said standing up, pulling Emily's hand. She hurriedly stood up and they tried to walk around the mystery man.

"Sure you do, You been sellin' guns to our rival gang Homes, and we don't like that too well," the man said putting a hand on Ian's chest. Emily froze.

"Ian, what the hell is he talking about?" She said squeezing his arm tightly.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." Ian said abruptly.

"Nah man, we understand perfectly. Although, sellin' guns to our rivals, well, that don't look too well for you, Ese."

Emily felt Ian's body tense up, "Ian, no. Let's go. Now!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to now, eh?" Ian growled, towering over the gangster. Emily saw the man raise a fist and tried to insert herself in between the two men, screaming. "STOP! IAN, NO!"

Next thing she knew she was on the floor of the club, bouncers helping her up asking "You okay lady?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said wincing. She looked around frantically. She saw 5 bouncers pushing Ian out the door as the Mexicans disappeared into the crowd of people swarming them. She pushed away from the bouncers, running after the men throwing Ian out of the club, yelling at him.

"WHO THE FUCK PUSHES A GIRL, MAN?!"  
"YOU WANNA FIGHT? LETS FIGHT!"

Emily stopped as her ankle throbbed painfully. It had been Ian that pushed her, by her face, onto the floor...

Tears stung her eyes, and she felt a wave of anger come over her. She was pregnant for gods sake, what if people had stepped on her? And even more importantly... Ian had been selling fucking guns again. And lied about it...

Suddenly she had no desire to go after him anymore. She walked around the throng of men and women vying to see the commotion and stepped onto the sidewalk yelling for a Taxi.

* * *

Ian looked around the group of men, trying to "escort" him into the parking lot. Where was Emily? He couldn't see her anywhere. She'd stepped in between him and the Mexican and he'd pushed her out of the way. He hadn't meant to do quite so aggressively but, really? How many times had he told her in the past, NEVER to get involved in a man's fight? To stay out of it, unless she was packing some serious heat? But had she listened? No. She never fucking listened, stubborn, obstinate woman never listened to him.

He walked outraged to the car to wait on her to come out of the club. He called her cell. No answer. She was pissed and he knew why and it wasn't because he'd pushed her...

* * *

Emily sat at the bar, glass of vodka in hand. Her phone buzzed continuously in front of her, but she had no intention of answering for him. She knew he was probably out of his mind with worry at this point, but at this point she couldn't give a damn. She knew she shouldn't be drinking, but at the moment she honestly couldn't say she cared. This relationship was doomed and they'd only been married two weeks. He'd gone and fucked it up again. Like he always did. Selfish Prick, she thought bitterly. What happened if he got arrested again? She closed her eyes laying her head on the bar trying to fight back the angry tears that pricked her eyes. Just when she thought they were safe, just when things were starting to turn around for them...

Her phone buzzed again and she saw Izzy's name pop up. Izzy was babysitting for them tonight and so she answered it reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, whats going on? Ian just got here and he looks... umm... pissed."

"Fuck him, he's a selfish waste of human life, tell him I said he can pack his shit and go live on the damn street," Emily slurred angrily.

"Emily? Are you okay? Are you- you're not umm drinking?" Izzy hissed anxiously.

"Yes, yes I am, this lovely bartender at the uh, the- where am I?" Emily asked the bartender.

"Showgirl, hon," the blonde bartender replied.

"This lovely bartender at Showgirl, has reacquainted me with a few long lost friends," Emily hiccuped.

"Emily!" Izzy hissed in a higher pitched squeal. "You're pregnant! And drinking... at a strip club?!"

"Yes, but shhh! Don't tell Ian. He'll just be a buzzkill." Emily pouted, waving her glass for a refill.

"Okay, I wont. Do you need me to come get you?" Izzy asked.

"No, I'll get a taxi... or maybe a ride home with someone," Emily giggled.

"Ohh god, Emily... Hold on a minute okay?" Izzy said groaning.

"Mmmkayy," Emily said.

* * *

"Ian we have a problem." Izzy said holding the phone up, covering the mouthpiece.

"If it's Emily, I dont care. Just tell her to get her ass home. I don't wanna deal with the bullshit." Ian said closing Lauren's door behind him. He'd just put her to bed and said goodnight and was ready to crash himself.

"Umm, she's not acting like herself," Izzy hinted. Ian paused, looking at her.

"What. Now." He growled. "Where is she and what is she doing?"

"Okay if I tell you, you did not get this from me." Izzy said putting up an innocent hand.

"IZZY!"

"She's at Showgirl. Annnnd she's drinking..." Izzy said wincing. Ian roared angrily, putting a fist through the dry wall next to him.

"FUCK! She's pregnant! AND AT A STRIP CLUB?!"

"Yeahhh, but she sounds... sad. I don't think shes dancing on ta-" Ian brushed past her, storming down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him.

Izzy groaned, "Hey Em? I got you a taxi. It'll be there in 20 maybe 15 minutes Okay? Love you bye!" Izzy said quickly hanging up the phone.

* * *

Ian stormed into the strip club, positively irate. He looked around at the bar, Emily was nowhere in sight. He scanned the rest of the club, nothing but men, drunk and gaggling up at the stage. He scanned perv row looking for any sign of- then he saw her. Up on stage... Her little black dress, short enough for his liking as it were, hiked up around her hips as her black lace thong showed for the whole world to see.

She had a drink in her hand as she twirled and shimmied around dancing to the upbeat song blaring obnoxiously over the loud speakers. He strode right up to the stage putting both hands around her legs and tossed her over his shoulder drink and all, ignoring her shrieks of protests and feeble hands punching his body.

He made it out to the parking lot with her before setting her not so gently onto the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Are you fucking mad, Emily!?" He screamed.

She winced and pushed at his chest weakly. "You're an asshole! You think you can just come in there and take me home!" She yelled drunkenly.

"You're bloody lucky that's all I'm fucking doing." He growled at her.

"Yeah well, fuck you! You ruined everything! You lying piece of shit!" She screamed, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

He growled again before opening the back door and throwing her into the backseat. Like she had any fucking idea what he'd done. What he'd had to do for their family.

* * *

They arrived back at the house, Emily sobbing like a 3 year old in the backseat the whole way home.

Ian pulled her roughly out of the car, yanking her into the house.

"Go fucking clean yourself up and go to bed, Emily." He spat not even looking at her.

"Go fuck yourself. You don't control me, Ian."

"You bet your fucking sweet ass I do." He said pinning her against the wall. She, drunken as a sailor, punched him in the jaw. His head flung to the side but he didn't move. "Go. to. bed." He said in a deadly quiet voice.

"No. You are gonna look me in the eye, and you're gonna tell me what you did!" She screamed.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He roared back at her. She stiffened.

"Don't lie to me, Ian." She whispered, eyes welling with tears.

He looked at her and felt his anger dissipate slowly. He shoved away from her, "It was just a one-time thing... While you were, you know... In the coma." He said rubbing his face tiredly.

She whimpered. "I-Ian... why?"

"Because! We needed money for another car, our kids need to go to college! Goddamn, Emily! What the hell was I supposed to do?!" He said angrily.

She wiped at her face, "Ian. You weren't thinking about the kids. If I hadn't made it and you'd gotten arrested Declan and Lauren would have ended up in foster care, probably separated! You were thinking about fucking DOLLAR SIGNS. Thats all you ever cared about-" before he knew it, he'd backhanded her, hard enough to send her reeling on the floor.

"DAD!" A boy's voice yelled from the stairs.

"Go to bed, son." Ian said, eyes locked on Emily.

"She's pregnant dad!" Declan said angrily.

"Yeah, well, your mother's probably already done fucked that up now, eh?" Ian said, spitting on the floor next to her as she glared at him with the look of the most intense hatred she could muster.

"Dad! Come on, just go to bed, you both need to just cool off... You're both gonna feel better in the morning," Declan said calmly from the stairway. "Come on, Dad. You can sleep in my room if you want,"  
Ian sighed, suddenly a 13 year old was giving him marital advice... and making sense. "Aye, fine..." he said, stomping away from her up the stairs after Declan.

Emily sighed. Declan had probably just saved her from getting her ass kicked for the stunt she'd pulled tonight, and she felt a pit of guilt in her stomach. She'd never wanted him to see anything like this but, sometimes... Sometimes the kids are smarter than their parents ever are.

She hauled herself up, wincing as she put pressure on her ankle, she hadn't noticed it whilst she'd been dancing, the vodka had taken the edge off nicely. She prayed as she crawled into bed, still dressed that she hadn't done anything detrimental to this pregnancy. She would never forgive herself and she knew Ian wouldn't either. She thought sleepily how much hadn't changed between them but yet all of the stuff that had... she knew the morning would bring a new perspective and she prayed it would be enough...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! ALSO Heads up the BAU will be back more heavily later on in this fic I forgot to mention that in the summary, but I cant say a whole lot without giving it away so just be on the lookout!

* * *

Emily and Ian drove in tense silence home from the obstetrician's office. Emily stared out the tinted glass as she thought about what the doctor had told her.

**_ "I'm sorry ma'am but it's really too soon to tell if the baby will suffer any affects from the massive alcohol intake. We can try and do an amnio in a few more months but right now all I can tell you is that the fetus is still in early stages of development. It seems to be growing at the rate you would expect a healthy baby to, but it's really too soon to definitively tell if there will be mental or developmental problems in the future. I'm sorry. But to avoid having any further complications, especially at your age, I would really recommend bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."_**

**_ "But that's like, seven months!" She'd protested in outrage. She had 2 other kids to take care of!_**

**_ "I'm sorry, again, but I really think it's best; excuse me..." he'd said checking his pager and leaving the room._**

She'd nearly broken down into tears at the look of contempt Ian gave her as the doctor left, and she'd expected his anger, yelling or what have you, but he'd said nothing. Not one word. She didn't entirely blame him, although a part of her still felt betrayed that he had dealt weapons again, but she couldn't use her anger of that to justify jeopardizing her child's life...

They arrived home and she rushed upstairs to lie down, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe this. She'd fucked it all up. HE'd fucked it all up! her inner demon yelled back in denial. She squeezed the pillow, holding onto it tightly screaming into the fluffy feathers. She bit back tears, she wasn't going to cry...not going to cry...she told herself. She grabbed the lamp on her nightstand and threw it across the room, enjoying the nice shattering sound it made as it collided with the wall.

Ian walked out onto the back porch. It was almost the end of fall but the weather was still nice enough to enjoy in the afternoon. He heard a crash come from above him and he knew Emily was having a fit.

For a woman of action, being on bedrest was like imprisoned and he knew she was beating herself up for what she'd done that night. He'd insisted on her going to the doctor after a week of being violently ill. The doctor said the baby looked fine, but said it was too early to tell if the alcohol had done any damage. He'd tried to keep his anger in check, hence why he wasn't speaking to her. She'd apologized profusely after their argument that night and so had he. But it was one thing for her to be mad at him, it was another to do something to their child... That he was having a hard time forgiving. He knew he would get over it eventually, after finding out the baby was healthy but until he could know for certain he would be on edge. A very thin edge.

* * *

"Dad?" Declan said sticking his head through the sliding glass door.

"Yeah son?" he said wearily. He wanted a stiff drink, but after the whole baby mama drama he was having a hard time justifying himself drinking...

"Why's mom upstairs screaming, "IM JUST AS BAD AS HER!" Declan asked, plopping down on the reclining lawn chair next to him. Ian looked up at the bedroom window above him. "Whose she talking about?"

"Chloe..." Ian said bitterly.

"Who's Chloe?" Declan asked confused.

"You oughta remember, she kidnapped you," Ian said chuckling.

"Oh, you mean "The Crazy Bitch?" Declan saidin understanding.

"Hey! Watch your mouth kid." Ian said sharply.

"Sorry, that's what Mom called her when she was trying to tell me what happened."

"Of course she would." Ian said rolling his eyes.

"What was she like?" Declan asked hesitantly.

"Who?"

"You know, my... other mom?"

"You can just call her Chloe... She's not your mother. She never was." Ian said seriously.

"Mmkay, So was she always like that? Or was she ever you know, like, normal?" Declan inquired.

Ian sighed. He always knew this day would come, where he would have to explain Declans biological mother to him, that's why he'd broken down and asked "Lauren" to be his mother, so he'd never have to mention that stupid cunt's name again.

"Your mo-Chloe, she was a lot like me. She was a criminal. In the worst way... Where there are lines that I wouldn't cross, she would." Ian said rubbing his temple. "She was young, intimidating, strong, dangerous, she used to be pretty, dunno how she looks now, but yeah. We were partners in crime, you would say." Ian said.

"Why'd she wanna take me?" Declan asked tilting his head slightly.

Ian paused... how do you tell a kid their mother never wanted him? Would rather have killed herself than to have him? Ian was at a moral crossroad, but Declan was getting older and it wouldn't be long before he would ask again. Truth will set you free, Ian's conscience whispered.

"Ahhh, well... Chloe she never wanted kids you see, kids would have gotten in the way of the... lifestyle she wanted." Ian said, looking at Declan's reaction before he continued. "So one day, she tried to swallow a bottle of pills...to kill herself. You have to keep in mind, Chloe was always...unwell."

Declan's mouth fell open, "Wwhat?!" He asked incredulously. "Is that why Mom's saying that? She thinks she might've killed the baby?"

"Aye, she didn't kill the baby though. The doctor said the baby looks okay, its just too soon to tell if the baby will be...affected by her drinking so heavily. Son, I've always wanted you, no matter if you'd been born yet or not, I wanted you. Dont ever forget that." Ian said reassuringly. "But, I caught her trying to take them, and I stopped her...rather forcibly." He said wincing a tiny bit. "Then I basically...confined her to our bed." He said rephrasing what he'd actually done, to spare Declan the picture of his "mother" handcuffed to a bed.

"So she hated you for that?" Declan clarified.

"Very much so." Ian said chuckling again, despite the current conversation. "After she had you, she tried to kill me, and to make sure she left and never came back I paid her a lot of money to run away and never return." Ian said, shrugging. "And I didn't hear from her for years...She still came around every so often to squeeze out more money from me, but I was willing to pay it as long as it kept you safe." Ian said squeezing Declans shoulder gently.

"How much money?" Declan asked. Ian raised an eyebrow at him. "Millions. Tens of millions actually."

"Jesus dad, I'da just killed her," Declan said shaking his head.

Ian froze. Emily would have a heart attack if she'd heard that come from her little angel. She'd tried so hard to not let Declan become like any of them. The only son of a sociopath and a power-assertive psychopath, the odds were not in his favor. But she was a firm believer that a child could be raised in a happy healthy home and turn out just fine.

"Son, killing... It should never be taken lightly. It's not a first choice... Its a last resort." Ian said gravely. "It wasn't a problem, I had the money, there was no need. Needless to say if I hadn't been in hiding when you were taken I would have killed her. But that's because she crossed the one and only line I had when it came to her." Ian stated bluntly. "I'd better go check on your mom, make sure she hasn't destroyed everything in the bedroom yet." Ian said, standing.

Declan giggled, saying "I Think it's too late!"

* * *

Emily stood looking out the window, she'd given up on the "squeeze the pillow" bit and had taken to pacing, knocking over and smashing almost everything within reach. It wasn't like this to lose control of her emotions. She was THE compartmentalizer. She blamed the hormones. Ian came into the room and she stopped dead in her tracks. The room looked like a tornado had ripped through there. She braced herself for the lecture she was about to get, grimacing as she avoiding his gaze. He walked over to her  
"I'll clean it up-" she said quickly as he put his hands gently on the sides of her arms.  
"Shh-don't worry about it right now, Love," he said pulling her towards him. She was taken aback, she'd expected yelling or at least some sort of irritation, not gentleness.  
She let him hold her and she hugged him back, her fingers clutching his shoulders. She felt tears sting her eyes, and this time she didn't hold them back, he held onto her as she sobbed onto his black shirt. She felt his hands gently stroke her hair and rub her back.  
When she finally felt like she had no tears left as she held onto him for dear life she heard him whisper in her ear, "You're nothing like her, Cher..." and she smiled through her tears, as they rocked slowly together.


	3. Chasing The Sun pt 1

A/N: I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! Lots of drama, BAU team, and yeah... So pumped! These chapters will likely be up within a day or so of each other, so be on the lookout and please R & R! To all of my followers, favoriters, and loyal reviewers of this series, I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP IT COMING. Because this is farrrrr from over! Xoxo, Kelsey

* * *

Garcia threw herself into a chair in the round table room groaning,"Jayje, this had better be important for them to drag us in here on a Saturday morning..." JJ winced, handing out folders to the rest of the team who all looked equally disgruntled at their weekend being interrupted.

"Kind of," JJ said turning to the flatscreen, pulling up pictures of two men. "This is Benjamin and Travis Browder, they both went missing on the same day over a month ago."

Hotch frowned, "Well why are we only being brought in now?" JJ clicked the remote, "Their mother only filed the missing persons report yesterday, after receiving a text saying the boys were going to Palm Beach for "a while". She didn't think anything about it. Then yesterday she was driving to a friends house and saw the boys truck parked on the street, she called the local police and the boys were gone. Just vanished. No suitcases indicating they were leaving, an almost empty gas tank... Those boys weren't leaving for anywhere. Auburn PD wants our help, they've never dealt with a missing persons case or even a murder in that town. They're desperate."

Garcia paled, "I'm sorry, where di-did you say?"

JJ looked at the file in her hands, "Auburn, Indiana... It's a small interstate town in mostly rural Northeast Indiana."

Garcia flashed a look at Reid who's mouth was slightly open.

Hotch closed the file, "Alright wheels up in thirty. Garcia, get me everything you can on the brothers, the family, the town. Rest of us, lets work on a preliminary profile on the plane to give the local police when we land, see if anything or anyone stands out." The team stood gathering up their stuff and Garcia grabbed Reid by his shirt, dragging him into the hallway.

"Auburn thats where-" She started.

"Emily lives, yeah I know. Should we tell her we're coming?" Reid said crossing his arms, looking around to make sure they werent being overheard.

"No! We can't. You know her and Ian. They'll panic and uproot their whole lives again, and you guys might not even cross paths!" Garcia hissed.

"Right, right... Okay, I'll see you later," Reid said nodding, and hurriedly walking away as Morgan came over to say goodbye.

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Come on, you can hit harder!" Emily called, as a right hook caught her square in the jaw, not even blinking. She ducked as another fist swung at her. "Hahaha MISS!" She taunted, throwing a head kick.

"Shut up, Mom!" Declan said through his mouthpiece, attempting a take down grabbing her by the waist.

Emily panted as she put him in a headlock trying to keep them both standing. Declan had asked her to practice his MMA with him that morning, because there was a fight next month and he wanted to be in it. "Gotta be faster than that, buddy!" She said, breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah? watch this!" Declan said, sticking a foot behind her ankle and throwing all his weight into her, sending them both to the carpet with a crash. They'd moved the coffee table against the couch and were using the living room as a makeshift cage. She winced as the air was knocked out of her and the basket holding the remotes for the tv and entertainment system on the shelf came crashing down onto them.

Ian came thundering down the stairs, still in his pajamas. "What the bloody hell is going on down here!?" He yelled, rubbing his face. Declan and Emily stopped grappling, smiling up at him as he scowled, leaning against the stairway.

"Mom's helping me train for the fight next month," Declan panted, taking out his mouthpiece, grinning.

"Sorry, Hon I was trying to keep him doing stand-up, but you got yourself a damn good grappler here." She said pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

Ian just glared at the two of them, "What did I tell you both about doing that in the house?" He complained.

"Well, we were gonna go outside but it started raining, and the temperature is pretty low." Emily explained, taking a sip out of the water bottle she held.

Ian sighed, "Well, since I'm up... I'm assuming you two havent eaten breakfast yet?"

"Pancakes!" Declan yelled, pumping a gloved fist in the air. Emily grinned, "I'll go wake up Lauren," she said kissing Ian on the cheek squealing as he smacked her on the ass as she walked past him.

"She's already up. You twos thundering like a herd of elephants and all," he said teasingly.

Emily flipped him the bird, sticking her tongue out at him as she walked backwards up the stairs.

* * *

The team sat on the jet, looking over the case files, trying to put together a preliminary profile.

Garcia came on the screen, fuzzy pen in hand. "Hello friends, okay so what we have here, it looks like Benjamin Browder is the oldest of the two, being 22, younger brother Travis 19. Both graduated from Dekalb High School, played football, neither one keeping a steady job, no credit. Probably due to the family's MASSIVE alcohol problem," she emphasized. "I dug through the family finances a little and it seems as though the whole family likes to drink. I've got multiple credit card purchases from the parent's credit cards at various bars and liquor stores, sometimes daily." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Any criminal history?" Rossi asked.

"Nope, couple reported bar fights for the older brother, but was never arrested or convicted for any though," she shook her head.

"Okay so you have two adult males, both in pretty decent shape... How do you overpower one or both to abduct them?" Morgan asked.

"The unsub must be very physically fit or intimidating," JJ offered.

"Most likely, or he used a weapon on one to coerce the other." Reid said.

"Garcia, was there any forensic evidence in the truck?" Hotch asked, scanning the report.

"Nope, just the brothers DNA was found and apparently they had quite the appetite for Taco Bell, tons of empty wrappers and bags everywhere," she said with a look of disgust at the truck photo.

"So, we have an unsub, who is physically fit, and organized... He didn't leave any DNA behind. He's probably in his 30s somewhere at least," Rossi said. "Possibly done prison time, so Garcia run similar abduction cases in Northeast Indiana for offenders who have been released sometime within the last year. This guy's probably a pro. And if he's done time he's probably spent that time perfecting his M.O."

"Will do... I am Off like a prom dress!" Garcia chirped, ending the video.

"Guys, whoever this unsub is it's unlikely he'd be in any kind of relationship. If he is by some chance it will most likely be an abusive one. He feels the need to abduct and overpower two males he's obviously got serious control issues. We should probably add recent parolees with assault and battery charges to Garcia's list," Reid nodded.

"Okay, when we land, JJ you and I will go to the police station to talk to the officer in charge of the case. Morgan go to the truck site, see if anything looks unusal or out of place, whether in the truck or surrounding area," Hotch said. "Rossi, Reid, you guys go and talk to the family, see if the boys had problems with anyone in town, drug problems, anything that would make them targets." Rossi and Reid nodded.

"Alright, it's been 24 hours almost since the missing persons report was filed, but what about the text? JJ said it came over a month ago?" Morgan asked, confused. "These guys most likely are already dead," he said.

Hotch pulled up Garcia on the video cam again, "Garcia have you figured out where the text originated from?" He asked, frowning.

"Uhhh... Yes! Okay so it looks like the text came from Travis Browder's phone at approximately 3:38 am Wednesday, August 18th,"

"Were you able to triangulate where the text was sent from?" Morgan asked.

"Ummm, oh yikes. There's a cell tower 2 blocks over from the family's house and it looks like the text was made, well, basically right outside." Garcia said, grimacing.

"So he's watching them? He saw the boys leave, followed them, then after abducting them drives back to place send a text from their phone right outside their house knowing it would lead us right back to them?" JJ asked.

"Definitely organized, and definitely not his first time doing this, Rossi was right. This guy's obviously a pro." Hotch said...

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Browder? Agents Rossi and Reid, FBI." Rossi said flashing his badge to the woman opening the door for them.

"Oh thank god," she said ushering them into the small, cramped house. "Sorry about the mess, we've just uh, been going through somewhat of a rough time is all," the woman said, waving them to sit on the couch. "Please, have a seat, Johnny'll be out any minute."

They sat, and as Johnny joined them in the living room that reaked of spilled stale alcohol.

"Uh, Mr and Mrs Browder, were either of your sons acting strangely in the days leading up to their disappearance?" Reid asked.

"N-not really, I mean we've had a few family fights, but nothing out of the ordinary." Mrs. Browder said taking a sip of her diet Pepsi. "That's why I wasn't really surprised when they texted saying they were going to Florida, I figured they just wanted a break or something..." She said looking out the window. "I-I should have known, I mean they didn't have any money, but I don't know, I guess I just... didn't want to admit something was wrong... until I saw their truck," she said covering her face in guilt.

"How about enemies? Brothers being abducted seems almost personal. Was there anyone the boys or your family in general had problems with? Fights, threats, anything?"

"No, Ben and Trav were both kind of loners they kept to themselves," Johnny said, indignantly. "They were good boys."

"I'm sure they-" Rossi began.

"Johnny! What about the new guy? The one you and Ben got into a fight with at the bar! He tried to kill you almost!" Mrs. Browder interjected.

"Foreign bastard," Johnny grumbled.

"Okay, so you guys had a dispute at a bar with a strange man? You didn't recognize him?" Reid asked quickly.

"Just a misunderstanding... Bastard isn't from around here. I was having a couple beers and talking to the girl waitin' on me. He came up in there like he owned the damn place, sat down ordered a whiskey, next thing I know he's throwing me over tables and shit, stepped on my throat. Told me if he ever saw me in there again he'd kill me." Johnny said lighting a cigarette.

"You know his name?" Rossi asked.

"O'Reilly, moved in a couple blocks over a while ago. Don't socialize much though..."

Rossi and Reid looked at each other, before standing. "Alright, thank you two for your help," Rossi said waving.

"Think that could be our guy?" Reid asked, biting his lip. The man hadn't said the first name but the odds didn't seem likely that it wouldn't be who he thought the man meant.

"Seems possible; he's confident, aggressive, controlling," Rossi said nodding. He pulled out his cell, "Garcia. I need you to run a name for me, O'Reilly... Moved in somewhere in the area in the last year." Rossi said, starting the Suburban.

"O'Reilly? Gotcha! Hollaback at ya in a sec!" She said, hanging up quickly. She looked at her screens, "Okay my sweets, lets try not to find any connection... please?" She moaned.

* * *

Emily sighed, bored and lonely as she flopped onto the couch after lunch. Ian had taken Declan to the YMCA to hit the heavy bags, and Lauren was down for an afternoon nap. She turned on the tv absentmindedly, flipping through a magazine.

"...In other news, we are outside the local Auburn Police Department as the FBI arrives to town," a news reporter said excitedly. Emily dropped the magazine, choking on the snickers bar she was enjoying. She watched as the film crew shot live footage of 2 Black Suburbans pulling in front of the police station and her former teammates climbed out.

"We have a source from the police department who says the FBI's "Behavioral Analysis Unit" was brought in to help in the case of two missing local men who have been missing since over a month ago," the newscaster said. Emily paled as the tv showed the pictures of two very familiar faces... Faces she never thought she'd see again. She fumbled for her cell phone, not taking her eyes off the TV, this was bad... This was so very, very bad...


	4. Chasing the Sun Pt 2

**A/N: SORRY Guys! I know I said updates every day or so but I totally forgot about the holiday week at work so this will probably be the only chapter until Monday! Sorry for the delay but its like, hella crazy around here right now! PLEASE R & R! I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get SOMETHING to tide you over the Holiday hiatus lol. 3 Kelsey**

* * *

_We refused to run_  
_We've only just begun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

* * *

Emily paced nervously, chewing on her fingernails in angst as Lauren shrieked playfully pushing her little princess car around the hardwood floors. She'd called Ian 32 times and left as many voicemails, she'd texted him relentlessly to no avail. Him and Declan were due back before dinner, which she had been too preoccupied to cook so she'd had Chinese delivered. Finally she saw the black Mercedes pull into the driveway and she was surprised to hear a relieved moan escape her lips. She'd half worried the BAU had picked him up already before they'd had a chance to talk. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought about how it wasn't a matter of IF the BAU picked him up it was when...

Ian and Declan entered the house, gym bags on their shoulders clearly worn out. She tried to contain herself but before she could stop it the words spewed out of her mouth, "GOD you fucking idiot, why carry a cell phone if you're not going to answer it?!" She asked angrily. Ian looked confused and slightly perturbed at her choice of wording, "What are you on about? I left my phone if the gym locker..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the phone. "Christ Emily are you okay? Is it the baby? What are you doing up? I thought you said you were gonna rest!" He asked worriedly looking at his phone then back to her as she paced animatedly.

"I'm fine Ian, the baby is fine." She said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Declan I need you to take Lauren upstairs to play, and don't come back down until me or your father says so okay?" She said pointing to the stairs where the Chinese take out sat on the steps. "There's General Tso's in there for you and Lauren, make sure to break up the chicken for her though okay?" Emily said, still pacing, shooting Ian worried glances.

"Mom! I wanted to watch TV and relax, not babysit!" Declan whined.

"Declan!" Emily snapped.

"Why?! What's going on? I'm not a baby anymore; you don't have to have all these secrets." Declan said indignantly. Emily shot a look at Ian, telling him to intervene, immediately... before she lost her tenuous hold on her sanity and said something she regretted.

"Declan! Do **not** back talk your mother. She told you to go upstairs, you do it. Without question. **It was not a request.**" Ian said giving Declan a reprimanding glare.

Declan rolled his eyes and picked up Lauren and the bag of food and stomped not so quietly up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Emily breathed a sigh of relief and weariness before grabbing Ian's hand and dragging him to the basement.

"Emily! What is going on? Answer me!" Ian said, voice rising.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Emily barked, as she walked around to the kitchen island where her iPod sat on the speakers. She pressed play and turned the volume all the way up as Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody" blared obnoxiously. Ian instinctively covered his ears, "Ahh! Emily what the hell?" He asked as she proceeded to drag him down the basement steps.

"Emil-" he started to say.

"The BAU is here!" She hissed, aggravated at his impatience. Ian froze mid-step, turning to face her.

"Come again?" He asked, sure he had misheard her.

"The goddamn BAU is HERE." She said.

"What- why?" He asked. "There is no serial killer here..."

"Ian! The BAU handles more than just serial killers!" Emily groaned, god he was so dumb sometimes. "Why do you think they're here! Those two men that broke into the house... THAT MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH." She yelled, making waving hand gestures. She watched him for his reaction and she couldn't say she was all that surprised when he just raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Annnd?"

"AND?!"

"What? It's not like they can trace them to our house or anything," he said, as though it was obvious. She took a deep breath to calm herself. He was not a profiler, so she would have to spell this all out for him.

"Ian. They are. They are going to start by interviewing the family, the family will tell them if any of the boys had enemies... Do you see where I'm going with this?" She asked, trying to lead him to the obvious conclusion that she had already come to.

"So?"

She sighed again, this was maddening. He had always been an arrogant bastard but he was really pushing it right now.

"SO, once they find out you and Johnny and the oldest kid had a fight at the bar, they are going to come and talk to you. When they do, how obvious will it be who you are? Hotch and Morgan will not hesitate for one second to assume you are the unsub. With your past mostly fitting the profile anyways it won't be a hard stretch for them to try and persuade Rossi and JJ..." She said emphatically, trying to get him to see reason.

"Okay, so? They have no evidence! Hell they don't even have any bodies, we made sure of that." Ian said calmly, trying to placate her. "Emily, sit down you're going to upset the baby. Try and relax... Okay so, worst case scenario: they bring me in; they can hold me for three days without charging me. More than likely they'll get a search warrant, but they won't find anything! Everything here has been completely wiped of any forensic evidence. We replaced the bathtub and tile, we shampooed the carpets with bleach, we even double checked both with Declan's black light. There is no blood residue anywhere. No DNA. They cannot put those boys or me anywhere near each other. Plus, I was at the bar that night, and when they check my alibi they'll prove it. They won't be able to charge me and I'll be right back here in three days time," Ian said putting comforting hands on her arms, as she willed herself to sit down on a box.

"Ian, you don't get it. Hotch will find a way to nail you for **_something_**; it's a matter of pride for him. He won't stop." Emily said, her eyes watering. She was hormonal she knew, but she also couldn't handle the thought of being on her own with a new baby and him not being around. She couldn't help herself, she loved the bastard, and she didn't want him going anywhere.

"Well, we can always run..." Ian said sighing in resignation.

"No, because then it will look like we are guilty and then nowhere we go will be safe," Emily groaned.

"Love, just relax... Take a deep breath, look at me." He commanded putting a gentle hand on her chin. "I am not going anywhere this time." He whispered, kissing her gently. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, willing her body to relax the tension she'd worked herself up into.

"Ian I-I know what we did was wrong, but I couldn't..." She said, choking up a little, "Declan is a good boy, if this would have gotten out... He'd be an outcast, he'd feel all alone and no offense but with his genes, look at the path he could go down..." She whispered. She knew environment affected a child born of psychopaths more than genetics but she wasn't willing to risk alienating her son from the rest of the world just to make sure those scumbags had "closure". Declan had led a good life, he was well rounded, he was resilient, and more importantly he was loved. She knew he was good. She huddled against Ian's chest as he stroked her hair, making shh-ing noises.

"Love, this will all blow over, it always gets worse before it gets better alright? Just please, promise me you'll relax... After this morning you should be resting, you're supposed to be on bedrest you know..." Ian reminded her.

"I know, I was just laying on the couch relaxing, watching tv and the news- the news came on and showed the BAU pulling in, showed the pictures of those men, and I panicked... and I couldn't get ahold of you and I was worried." She said quietly.

"_Cher_, I'm not going anywhere. You won't be able to get rid of me this easily. I've gotten out of worse things with far more evidence than this..." Ian said, snorting derisively.

"Yeah, I know... I just I don't wanna run. This is our home now, Declan and Lauren have friends and... I don't want to leave L-" She stopped, breath hitching. She didn't want to leave Landen behind, but it was almost too painful to say outloud.

"I know, Love," Ian said kissing her forehead. "Then we won't run. We'll stay here and let them do their worst. We'll still be here, long after they're gone I promise you," he said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"We've only just begun, right?" She said smiling, it was incredible the amount of hope she'd regained from just one conversation. He was right, they had no proof... And she knew exactly who to call for an excellent lawyer...

"That's right," he said, chuckling.


	5. Chasing The Sun pt 3

A/N: HEy guys so sorry for the delay, I know I said Monday but I ended up having some personal problems to deal with this week and yeah, life blows, but I wanted to get SOMETHING up so I wrote what I could for today! More coming I promise, I know this wasn't much of a development from last chapter but fhjkdhgkldh, yeah so anyways here it is!

* * *

_**When the daylight's fading**_  
_**We're gonna play in the dark**_  
_**'Til it's golden again**_

* * *

Emily rolled over the next morning, thoroughly exhausted. Her nerves, while soothed temporarily by her conversation with Ian, had flared back up the moment she'd lain her head down and the silence crept in, allowing her mind to play out horrible scenarios.

"Morning, Love," Came Ian's scruffy drawl from above her head.

"Morning." She said, whilst absentmindedly drawing swirls on his bare chest with her finger as she stared across the room, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" He said, propping himself up and wrapping his protective arms around her.

"Nothing…just thinking…" She mumbled, still sleepy.

"Emily, stop it. I know what you're thinking and you need to stop it. It won't happen." Ian commanded sternly.

"I-I can't… every time I'm still or it's quiet my brain comes up with every horrible situation that could happen and every time it winds up with me alone, or me in prison…" She sighed.

"Alright, well then we won't think about it. How about baby names? Did you make your list yesterday while I was gone?" He asked, stroking her head gently.

"Yeah, I narrowed it down to four…" She said, propping herself to reach onto the nightstand for the post it note she'd wrote them on. She handed it to him, shaking her head, trying to change her thoughts.

"Reagan, Aven, Czarina, and… Renegade?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow and quirking his mouth at her.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird or not like, girly, but I like the name Renny and this was the only full name I liked for that nickname," She said, blushing a little.

"Alright, well these are all girl names… Where are the boys names?" He asked her.

"Well, I just have this feeling it's a girl. But, on the off-chance I'm wrong, since you named Lauren and I named Landen, I figured maybe you could pick the boys names," she shrugged.

"Fair enough, I like any of these names. But if I had to choose I'd probably pick Aven or Renny," he said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back squeezing his arm gently, "Alright, I showed you mine, where's yours?"

"Demetri, or Demetra for a girl, Aleksondr, Reese, and Nikolai." He handed her his list, which wasn't extensive, most were actually his backup names he'd catalogued for Declan before he'd made up his mind.

"Wow, and here I thought they'd be all Irish," she teased. "Ughh, okay, let me see… Not Nikolai… I had this horrible ex once named that and he dumped me on my birthday, not one of my fondest memories from college. I like Demetri or Demetra, both," she paused, chewing her lip. "Mmmm, Reese is good, but Reese O'Reilly? Kid would need a kickass middle name. I think Aleksondr is the one to be though," She said, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned, "Good, then we're in agreement."

"For once," she muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

"Alright, Garcia? Did you get everything you could find on anyone named O'Reilly?" Hotch asked over the webcam.

"Uh—yes sir I did, I—umm, there's a man named Ian O'Reilly, has a wife and two children, moved here from well I'm not really sure where, but his last known address was in Miami Florida eight years ago then nothing, until he popped up here." She said quickly… She'd procrastinated all day and stayed up all night compiling every aspect of her friend's life and tried to decipher what could and would be able to leave out of her report. Garcia knew this was a trainwreck and there was nothing she could do to stop it or save her friend from the damage about to be done.

"What do you mean nothing?" Hotch asked.

"Well, it appears Ian O'Reilly hails from Ireland, moved to the United States when he was 25 and applied for citizenship, passed, and set up a life in Florida. Then enter his wife, Emmeline Eva Chantal, of France who, as it turns out became a citizen around the same time…" Garcia replied. "They lived there for a couple years, both exponentially wealthy and social royalty of Miami, then eight years ago they just disappeared. No more tax records, houses, cars, credit cards, nothing…"

"But they were never reported missing?" Morgan asked.

"Nope, just, went off the grid." She said.

"Any criminal history between either of them, what did they do for a living?" Hotch asked.

Garcia winced, this was going to be the tricky part. She'd tried her damndest and while she knew these identities were fakes, they were damn good ones. There were houses, tax records, cars, citizenship documents, newspaper articles that had Ian and Emily's fake identities plastered all over them, photos and all. She'd hacked and snooped and to anyone including, government eyes, these were real people.

"Umm, well they were both, "securities consultants"" She said using air quotes.

"What does that mean?" JJ asked, confused.

"Umm, well your guess is as good as mine, because both of the companies they supposedly worked for were shell corporations that… disappeared around the same time as they did." Garcia said grimacing.

"Security consultants with a shell coroporation… What does that bring to mind?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weapons." Hotch said, tight-mouthed. "Garcia, criminal records?"

"Well, it seems that Mrs. O'Reilly was pulled over one night on their way home from an event she was "endowing" and by that I mean she donated over $800,000 to the South Beach United Artists Fund, anyhoo! She was pulled over after running a red-light and when police pulled them over to administer a field sobriety test for both of them, they happened to see a rolled cigarette in the ash-tray. Thinking it was marijuana and giving them probable cause they searched the car and found… God, umm the police found 4 9 mm handguns, a .45 that was registered to Mr. O'Reilly, and umm… 3 submachine guns, one under each of the front seats and one in the compartment for the spare tire in the trunk…" She said twisting her mouth. This was not looking good, Hotch was about a millimeter away from putting all the pieces together.

"So they were both arrested?" Morgan asked

"You would think, but no," She said holding up one finger. "Emmeline took the rap for that because it was her vehicle and she was driving. Apparently, the report states that the husband tried to take credit but she jumped in and copped to it, and he almost got arrested for assaulting an officer because he was so upset he was screaming at her as she was being handcuffed, saying that she was lying and they weren't hers." Garcia said, a little confused.

"How much time did she serve?" JJ asked.

"Only five days in Dade County, the charges were dropped. Apparently that's what million dollar retainer on a lawyer buys you down in Florida."

"Dropped? On what grounds?" Hotch asked, bewildered at how such a blatant weapons bust wouldn't stick.

"Well apparently it was an illegal search because while it was it plain view, it wasn't marijuana and she had denied them permission to search before that and they never got a warrant so…" Garcia shrugged. "She had to pay a fine for running the red light annnnnd it looks like… oh wow."

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked, seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Oh it umm, it looks like Mr. and Mrs. O'Reilly filed a suit against the department and got the arresting officers fired without pension."

"So we have a couple, dealing weapons, with unlimited resources who have vindictive tendencies against people that have perceivably wronged them." Reid said, piping up for the first time.

"Garcia get me photos and addresses, home and work," Hotch barked.

"Th-the photos are coming to your tablets now, sir." She stammered. She was going to get in trouble for hiding this development for so long, she had a feeling.

"Oh—"

"My"

"God." JJ finished the groups sentence in shock as pictures loaded of Emily Prentiss and Ian Doyle, as they were leaving the jail, others of them from various social galas and, lastly their drivers licenses.

"Garcia!" Hotch yelled.

"Y-yes?"

"What the hell is this?"

"I—I know what it looks like, but sir, I tore apart these people's lives and everything is legit, like, 1000% percent legit!" Garcia protested, putting her hands up defensively.

"Garcia that can't be!" Morgan said angrily. "You know who that is!"

"Maybe it's just someone who looks like them?"

"With names like Ian and "Emmeline" and weapons charges, unexplained disappearances? Garcia, come on," JJ said patiently, trying not to go overboard like the rest of the group.

"Garcia I want addresses. NOW." Hotch commanded. "Morgan, you, JJ, and Rossi go to the house. Reid you're with me," Hotch said pointing, before flying from the room angrily.

"I'm totally getting fired aren't I?" Garcia moaned. Morgan just shook his head, as Rossi gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Reid?" Garcia asked quickly as everyone left the room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Take care of Emily and the kids okay? Make sure Hotch and Morgan you know, actually have proof not just their pride to back this up?" She said, scared and sad for her best friend.

"I'll try…" Reid said before disconnecting the webchat.


	6. Family Ties

**A/N: Hey guys! Im back again! twice this week huh? Shocker I know. I am aware. I'm sorry if it seems like these chapters are moving kinda slow, but its harder than it sounds writing a full on crime plot with so many characters! LOL Please R && R and I will love you forever and yes... REVIEW REVIEW AND REPEAT. 3**

* * *

_**I have to question,**_  
_**What's with the violent aggression?**_  
_**Details blurry, lost 'em too early**_  
_**Welcome to the family**_

* * *

"Emily? Did Matt come over an pick up those cases yet?" Ian called to the top of the stairs. After their conversation that morning about babies, and how worried she was about the BAU they felt it best to try and pack up the guns in the basement, and had asked if Izzy and Matt had been willing to "store a few things for them."

"Yeah, he came while you ran to the store. Have you seen Lauren's winter coat? I can't find it anywhere!" She said, flustered, from the top of the stairs.

"Aye, it's by the back door. Why?" Ian asked leaning against the staircase.

"Because Declan is supposed to be at the gym right after school, and since Matt needs you to help with the alcohol delivery, I have to take him there and it's too chilly outside for Lauren." Emily said hurrying down the stairs.

"Ohh, I'd forgotten about practice today." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Alright, well then, I'll be off then?"

"Yeah, and Ian..." She started, "Be safe okay? If they come for you, just go with them, answer their questions... I have a plan, okay?" She said chewing on her bottom lip, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She was worried he might put up a fight if they came for him and that would only antagonize the situation.

"I know, Love. Don't you worry about me, you just focus on the two of you," he said placing a gentle hand on her stomach. She hadn't quite started to show yet, but the gesture was comforting.

"I will. Love you," She said kissing him as he left, squeezing her hand good-bye.

"Back at you, Love." She sighed, before turning to go get Lauren's coat from the back door. She heard him pull out of the driveway and honk and she felt a pit of uneasiness wash over her. She had a plan, but the chances of it working were what was worrying her. She ran back upstairs to grab Lauren, so they could leave to pick Declan up, when she heard a car pull into the driveway, "What did he forget now?" She muttered, pulling Lauren's coat on.

* * *

Morgan hopped out of the SUV at the nice middle class house they'd pulled up at. "Rossi, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, it's... quaint." He said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Not really Doyle's style," JJ murmured, shutting the car door. She looked up at the two-story house in front of them, it was old, but nicely Victorian styled, and well-kept.

"Yeah," Morgan said looking around, there was a black Merecedes parked in the driveway, but it didn't look like anyone was home. He walked up onto the porch with the other two, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to see Emily and her oh-so-happy-family, and he wasn't thrilled. "Guys, check out these windows..." He said peering at the sticker in the corner of one of the front windows.

"What about them?" Rossi asked.

"They're brand new," was Morgan's answer.

"So?"

"So, whatever windows were here, were replaced with Level 8 bullet resistant glass," JJ said, peering at the sticker.

"Exactly, that level protects against Armor Piercing from a 7.62 M14 Rifle." Morgan stated, shrugging.

"Who needs bullet resistant glass in this neighborhood?" Rossi asked, waving an arm at the rest of the street. "Let alone, from a military rifle?"

"Maybe they bought it this way?" JJ asked.

"Nah, these are brand new, can't be more than a couple weeks old." Morgan said, "Someone definitely wanted protection, but from what?"

"Guess you'll get to ask her," Rossi said, preparing to knock on the door.

He knocked, and they stood together on the porch, trying to look official, but they all felt the tension and awkwardness.

Morgan stiffened as he heard a child's scream come from the other side, out of instinct he put a hand on his gun.

"Easy there, she has a toddler, toddlers throw tantrums Morgan..." JJ said quietly, putting her hand on top of his to stop him.

After what seemed like an eternity the door unlocked and handle turned, and there stood Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Emily looked out the window as she hadn't heard Ian come in, and saw the black SUV parked in her driveway and shut her eyes, sighing. _They're heeerree_, she thought.

She made a quick call to Declan, asking him if he could find a ride with his friend to practice, saying Lauren was throwing a fit, and she knew she would be late, which wasn't entirely a lie, because as soon as she'd put Lauren's coat on the toddler had immediately started screeching, not wanting to leave her toys. Declan had been able to hitch a ride, and she was left to answer the door...

She picked up Lauren in her arms and carried the screaming girl downstairs to get the door. She opened the door and forced a surprised look on her face at the sight of her three former colleagues.

"Jayje? W-what are you guys doing here?" She said, feining confusion.

"Emily, is Ian here?" Morgan interrupted JJ from answering.

"No, he's at work... Why?" She asked, one hand still on the door, the other holding Lauren, who had now taken to sobbing and pulling her hair. "Come on in, I jus- she's in a mood, come on..." She said indicating towards Lauren in her arms, waving them inside.

Rossi looked at the other two before following her inside.

"Emily, would you care to explain a few things to us?" Rossi asked politely, as she set Lauren down by the shiny black chest they were using for her toys.

"Umm yeah, sure, like are you guys here on a case?" She asked dumbly.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the news?" JJ asked, "It's a media nightmare here... The police had already given out details of the case before we even got here."

"Oh, about those two missing boys? Yeah I saw bits and pieces, you'll imagine I don't get to watch a whole lot of TV between the kids," Emily lied.

"We need to talk to Ian, Hotch and Reid are on their way to his work, but you have a lot of explaining to do Em," Morgan said sternly.

"What why?" Emily said putting on a defensive face.

"Lets just sit down and chat," Rossi said. She paused before nodding, and sitting down on the floor next to Lauren, so the three of them could have the couch and loveseat.

"What do you need to know?" She asked, putting on her best helpful front.

"For starters, whose identity did you steal?" Morgan asked, very accusatorily.

"Excuse me?" She said raising an eyebrow, although she knew exactly what he was talking about. Garcia had delved into their lives and discovered how incredibly deep their cover indentities were and they had no idea how deep these covers really went.

"Ian O'Reilly? Emmeline Chantal of France? How do you explain these indentities... Even Garcia couldn't find out the truth!" Morgan barked.

"Nobody stole anyones identity, I can assure you of that." Emily said coolly at his tone.

"Emily, there are newspapers and television footage of you leaving Dade County Jail, with this identity... We know its not real... How did you get them?" JJ asked, more calmly.

"There was no identity theft... That used to be my name." Emily answered, just as coolly.

"Just like you used to go by Lauren Reynolds?" Rossi asked.

"Actually, Lauren Reynolds used to go by that." Emily stated flatly. She knew she was getting into dangerous waters bringing up her epsionage days, but she also knew they had not the capability nor the resources to understand.

"So this is an old cover?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, and legally its mine, so you'll excuse me if I don't have to explain myself further," she bit out.

"What about Ian? His last name is not O'Reilly, but in Miami it seemed he went by that."

"Again, that identity is legally his. I set it up for him after we met in Boston, so we could do business in Miami. It was all Company planned and approved." She said looking Morgan dead in the eyes, knowing he'd secretly been hoping to bust them for identity fraud at the least.

"Okay, So...You, Emily Prentiss were undercover as Lauren Reynolds who used a cover of Emmeline Chantal to do business?" JJ asked, confused.

"In a nutshell... When you're maneuvering in the underworld like that, it never hurts to use a cover when doing business." Emily said, pulling her stare away form Morgan to look at Lauren who was now toddling around the living room.

"Like, Valhalla... Well, weren't these identities destroyed after your assignment was over?" JJ asked.

"No. I had a friend at the agency hold onto them for me. In case of an emergency..." Emily said, looking out the window distractedly.

"Emily, do you know anything about those boys who went missing?" Rossi asked.

"No, but I heard they were trouble. Always drinking and causing problems..." She answered.

"Did you know that Ian had an altercation with one of the boys and his father?" Morgan asked seriously.

"Yeah, it was why Izzy offered him the job at the bar." Emily replied smoothly.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Me and Ian were having a rough day, so he took off to the bar. When he got there, he was talking to the bartender, Izzy, when Johnny Browder started verbally harrassing her. Ian stayed out of it until Johnny got up and came around the bar to physically assault her. Ian intervened, thats all... Told him to get the hell out and not come back." Emily said firmly.

"That's it?" Morgan asked, shrugging.

"Yes. Thats it." Emily basically spat at him. "Don't believe me? Ask Izzy... She'll tell you."

"Yeah... I bet she will." Morgan said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Alright, well... We will be bringing Ian in for questioning, the father named him as the only person who seemed to have a problem with his son." Rossi explained.

"Of course he did." Emily said, chuckling darkly and shaking her head.

"We may need you to come down for some more questions..." Rossi said.

"Fine, whatever I can do to help." Emily replied, forcing a smile.

She stood, indicating it was time for them to leave. They followed her to the door, Morgan exiting without another word. Rossi and JJ lingered for a moment, JJ giving her a small smile, before saying good-bye.

"Be seeing you, Prentiss?" Rossi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course." Emily said, again forcing a small smile to grace her features. She knew this visit would be unpleasant, but it angered her to see how willing Morgan was to practically throw her or Ian under the bus for anything he could. She understood he was bitter about her return here, but this was her family on the line, and if there was one thing Emily Prentiss would not take lying down was anyone who threatened it...


	7. Lawyers Guns and Money

A/N: Okay so part of my new years resolution is to get back your regularly scheduled (ha!) updates! Swear on my life. Now that the holidays are THANKFULLY behind us, here it is!

* * *

_**I'm hiding in Honduras**_  
_**I'm a desperate man**_  
_**Send lawyers, guns and money**_  
_**The shit has hit the fan**_

* * *

"Rossi were you able to get anything out of Prentiss?" Hotch asked as they all reconvened in the conference room.

"She seemed to be blissfully unaware of the case. Almost too much so," Rossi said, fiddling with his pen.

"Okay, well Reid and I picked up Doyle. He's in interrogation as we speak." Hotch said firmly.

"You arrested him?" JJ asked in disbelief. "What are you gonna do with him? We have no evidence!"

"We have 72 hours to charge him. In the meantime, we all know how to break up a partnership. We have to go after the one who has the most to lose. Husband, children… family," Hotch barked.

"Wait what?! Now they're partners? Guys, you've gotta slow down… I- I think you're starting to lose perspective here." JJ said, standing and crossing her arms in defiance.

"With all due respect Agent Jareau, this is not your team, and until it is, I think you should let me do my job." Hotch said standing nose to nose with her.

JJ shook her head and swore under her breath as he stomped out of the room, Morgan following smugly in his footsteps.

"This is going to blow up in our faces, they realize that don't they?" JJ asked incredulously to Rossi and Reid, who looked at each other in disappointment.

"Yeah, the problem is, I don't think they seem to care anymore…" Reid muttered.

* * *

_Lauren Reynolds stepped down the marble staircase gracefully, her gold satin gown flowing elegantly behind her. She ran her ran along the staircase wall, imagining all of the money and guns that were hidden behind the plaster and art work. _

_"Ready Love? We're gonna be late." Ian said from the bottom of the staircase, dressed to the nines in a beige suit, with a royal blue shirt that made his eyes, even that much more beautiful to her. Bottomless oceans, or to her dangerous whirlpools that were sucking her in so much deeper than she wanted._

_"Yeah, I'm good. Let's roll. You wanna drive?" She asked handing him the keys to her fabulous blacked out Bentley he'd bought her for her first birthday in Miami._

_"Anything you like, Cher." He said opening the front doors for her._

_They were on their way to the South Beach United Artists Gala where she was publicly endowing the foundation with 50 thousand dollars in a massive art buy. Anyone in the world of illegal activity knew art investments were a wonderful way to hide massive amounts of cash. And in Miami, her and Ian Doyle were practically royalty. They had a beach front mansion, expensive cars, and social dynamite. Ian seemed a little hesitant of the spotlight at first, but she'd assured him they were perfectly safe with the fake identities she'd set up for them. And she'd been right, being a "private security consultant" had sure paid off, both of their businesses were booming and their relationship had never seemed so perfect._

_An hour or so later, she was sitting alone at the bar, sipping a gin martini smiling and waving across the way where Ian was chatting up some fellow Miami up and comers. _

_"Ahh, gorgeous party you think, no?" A woman's voice came from beside her. Lauren instinctively looked back at Ian when she heard the woman's thick Irish accent._

_"Ahhh yeah, its beautiful." She smiled, sticking a hand out, "I'm Emmeline O'Reilly."_

_"Chloe," the woman said smiling, shaking her hand. "Nice man you got over there," she said looking at Ian. _

_"Oh, my husband? You've met him?" Lauren asked suspiciously, feigning confusion._

_"Oh no, I was merely complimenting your fine taste in men, as well as art." She chuckled._

_"Oh, thank you…" She said thinly, looking over her shoulder again at Ian, he wasn't facing her anymore and she was uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't explain. The woman was ordering a glass of bourbon, the same Ian had ordered not 15 minutes earlier. Lauren chewed on her lip, eyeing the woman crudely. _

_"So uh, Chloe, what do you do?" She said, shaking her head and smiling again._

_"Oh you know, this and that, mostly boring business trips." She said evasively._

_"Oh?" _

_"Actually, I have a message for your husband." She said, almost bitterly._

_Lauren stiffened. She looked over her shoulder yet again, keeping Ian in her sights._

_"You tell him, he tries to get out of paying me for my son again, and I will make him regret it. I'm done with cat and mouse. The money, or Declan? Well that little boy could get me the money that bastard owes me and then some." She said quietly. Lauren's jaw dropped and she stuggled for words. What the fuck was this? She turned to answer the woman but she was gone, but in her place was a party napkin with a bank account number and "Enjoy the party" scrolled in emerald green ink._

_Lauren snatched the napkin and strode over to Ian. _

_"Hi, excuse me, Ian darling, I don't feel well. Can we go now?" She asked interrupting the men's conversation._

_"Of course, Love. I'll have the valet get the car." Ian said kissing her forehead and excusing himself. She followed him to the front of the swanky hotel. She ducked into the bathroom, leaning heavily against the counter, breathing heavily. This was Declan's mother? She'd thought Louise… and… Ian, what did Chloe mean pay her? Ian had lied, not only lied but omitted certain crucial details about his life. She was in utter shock._

_She heard him knock on the bathroom door saying the car was here. She gathered herself, taking a deep breath._

_"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned._

_"Fine." She said dismissively, grabbing the key from the valet almost more forcefully than lady like. _

_"Do you want me to driv-"  
"Ian! Let's go!" She snapped, slamming the driver's side door._

_She threw the car into gear before he'd barely sat down. _

_"What has gotten into you?" He demanded._

_"Do you wanna tell me anything? You know, maybe about Declan, about his mother, about why she's extorting money from you and threatening me?" Lauren said, voice rising an octave towards the end._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ian said angrily._

_"Chloe! She showed up at the Gala, said if you don't quit trying to get out of paying her that shes gonna make you sorry and hurt Declan!" She said hitting the steering wheel. "You bastard. You never told me Louise wasn't Declan's mother! Or that his real mother is a psychotic nutjob!" She spat. _

_"Aye, fucking Christ, mother of god!" Ian swore rubbing his nose. "That bitch is DEAD. You hear me, Lauren, that Bitch is fucking dead."_

_"What is she talking about!? Why do you have to pay her!?" Lauren yelled._

_"Never mind that. Slow down, the lights turning… SLOW DOWN!" But it was too late, she'd floored it and ran the light. "Goddammit! LAUREN! You stupid cunt!" He yelled as cherries and berries popped up in the mirrors almost instantaneously. _

_"You are so lucky I did this Ian. You get to get out this conversation for now, but I shit you not. We WILL finish this conversation." She said hatefully, pulling over._

_She rolled down her window as the officer approached._

_"License and registration ma'am."_

_"Yes sir, here it is." She said smiling, handing it over._

_"You understand why I pulled you over?" _

_"Umm, yeah, the red light. My brakes are going out, I didn't want to risk sliding into the intersection. I honestly thought I could make it." She said, turning her charms on._

_"Uh huh. Could you both step out of the vehicle for me?"_

_"Why? What's the problem Officer?" Ian asked politely._

_"Just step out of the vehicle, please."_

_They glared at one another as they stepped out of the car._

_"Blow into this please ma'am." _

_"Seriously? A breathalyzer? I'm not drunk officer."_

_"Emily, just do as he asks please." Ian said through gritted teeth._

_The officer waited for her to blow, muttering something into his walkie._

_"Ma'am what is that in the ashtray? It looks like marijuana."_

_"Oh for christs sake, it's a rolled cigarette. Some of us don't like paying by the pack!" She said crossing her arms, rolling her eyes at the man._

_"It looks like a joint. And it's in plain view. May I search the car?"_

_"Absolutely not!" Ian and her both said in unison._

_"Well I have probable cause, so me asking is just out of courtesy. Officer Gutierrez requesting back-up" he said into his walkie again. _

_"This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed as the officer told them both to sit on the curb, handcuffing them._

_"This is your fault." She bit out at Ian._

_"Shut up Lauren!" He whispered angrily._

_Another officer arrived and Lauren paled as she saw them find the guns hidden in the car. She'd really fucked this one up. She might've blown this whole assignment if they were to arrest Ian. She chewed on her lip nervously, as her hands were cuffed behind her and she couldn't get to her fingernails._

_What seemed like forever passed and the officer returned to the curb where they were sitting, holding up a sub machine gun in an evidence bag._

_"Either one of you wanna tell me who all these guns belong to? Or do I get to arrest both of you?" He said smugly._

_She looked at Ian who shook his head ever so slightly, eyes pleading with her not to do it._

_"They're mine." She said boldly._

_She stood while one officer uncuffed Ian and led her to the back of the squad car. She could hear Ian's yells and pleading as he tried to barrel his way between the two officers. _

_She laid her head back in the car, closing her eyes. She had to make it til she got her one phone call… to Clyde Easter._

* * *

"Emily?" Izzy asked worriedly over the phone.

"Yeah Izzy, what's up?" Emily asked, knowing perfectly well just what was up.

"You wanna tell me why I just had two FBI guys in my bar arresting my best employee?!" She squealed

"Wait what?" Emily said, stopping her kitchen pacing mid-step.

"Yeah, Some dark haired rude, asshole, and your one friend from the wedding just came in and told Ian he was under arrest! Wouldn't even say what for!" She said anxiously.

"The—they arrested him?" Emily asked breathily. She thought they would question him, sure, but not arrest him.

"Yeah!" Izzy cried. "God, Emily are you okay? Do you need Misty to watch the kids?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean… not yet. There's uh—something I have to do first." Emily said hanging up abruptly.

She slammed the phone down, walking to the garage door. She opened it and crossed the empty garage filled with boxes and tools, til she found what she needed hanging along the wall. She picked up the sledge hammer and stalked back into the house.

She walked into the foyer, pacing holding the heavy hammer in both hands. Where would he hide the money? She thought desperately. Then she remembered Miami. The stairway…

She walked up to where a picture of her and the 3 kids hung in the stairway and stroked a finger over Landen's angelic face, before setting the picture down a couple steps up. She took a deep breath and picked up the hammer and swung as hard as she could. With a heavy thud and crash, drywall shattered to her feet.

Declan came running to the top of the stairs, "Mom what are you doing?!"

"Just need to get something out of here Honey, it's okay. It's not that heavy," she said indicating the sledge hammer in her hands.

"Whats in there?" Declan asked loudly as she swung again opening a giant hole in the wall. "Whoa… is that money?!" He asked, looking at a wall jam packed with stacks and stacks of money

"Money. For a very expensive lawyer, baby." She said panting.


End file.
